¿Cómo se usa?
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: Del capítulo "El nuevo look de Britney Spears" Stan y Kyle, después de que todos se fueran, regresan en el tren en el que viajaron con Britney Spears, en donde se encuentran con un extraño objeto en el bolso de la estrella pop. "—Kyle, no soy gay pero debo hacer lo que dice aquí..." ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon & shota.


Eran las 4:00 pm, después de que terminaran de destruir a Britney Spears para "mejorar la cosecha" Stan y Kyle decidieron regresar a casa en el mismo tren en el que ayudar a Britney Spears a escapar de los sofocantes paparazi.

— Aún no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que mejorará la cosecha matando a una estrella pop.

— Ni yo, Kyle. Los adultos de este pueblo son estúpidos.

— En eso tienes razón, Stan.

— Oye Kyle…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué no te has quitado la peluca y el sombrero?

— Yo… Eh… No lo sé, me distraje en cuanto subimos al tren.

— Oh, no importa, se te ve muy bien.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste, te ves adorable. — Stan lo miró con ternura.

— G-Gracias, supongo.

— De nada. — Le sonrió.

— S-Sí…— Kyle comenzó a ponerse nervioso, para su suerte encontró el bolso que llevaba Britney Spears, bueno, era un mejor tema de conversación que ponerse marica con Stan. — Mira, Britney Spears dejó su bolso.

— ¿Qué tendrá?

— No creo que sea malo que miremos… Es decir, ya está muerta.

— Tienes razón.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar el interior de la bolsa, tratando de encontrar algo interesante sobre el qué conversar u otra porquería que les pudiera sacar algo de dinero porque, ya saben, las cosas de Britney Spears valían oro, y más si era para ridiculizar a ya mencionada artista.

— Revistas, droga, espejos… ¿Q-Qué es esto?

— ¿D-De qué hablas…?

Stan sacó un extraño objeto en forma de… ¿Pene?

— ¿Qué mierda es esto?

— Oh, mira, ahí vienen las instrucciones e información del producto.

— A ver… "Vibrador morado, sólo para las noches de soledad" — El pequeño Stan se quedó pensando un poco. ¿Cartman no había llamado a Ike alguna vez "vibrador"?

— ¿Noches de soledad?

— Se escucha interesante, ¿Y si probamos que es?

— Espera, sigue leyendo.

— Oh, "Úsese solo, o con acompañantes, favor de no usarlo en algún lugar público."

— ¿Y si vamos al baño del tren?

— Hmm… De acuerdo…

Ambos niños se dirigieron al baño, por suerte era un baño bastante amplio para ser de un tren, Kyle cerró la puerta y se acercó a Stan para seguir mirando aquel extraño aparato.

— Bien... ¿Quién lo probará?

— Yo lo haré, tal vez sea divertido. — Kyle sonrió.

— ¡Genial! Ahora… Las instrucciones… Déjame leerlas.

— Está bien.

— A ver… Aquí dice… "Primero: Quítese los pantalones junto con la ropa interior."

— Oh, ya… ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Así dice aquí! — Stan le mostró el lugar donde venía esa extraña instrucción.

— D-De acuerdo— Kyle obedeció y se despojó de sus pantalones junto con su pequeño bóxer.

Stan lo miró de reojo y se sonrojó, ¿por qué se sentía así?

— S-Stan… ¿C-Cuál es el paso que sigue?

— O-Oh, claro, dice, "Segundo: Recuéstese y abra lentamente sus piernas."

Kyle, con vergüenza, se recostó en el piso del baño, y abrió sus piernas lentamente.

Stan sentía algo extraño en su entrepierna, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan acalorado.

— E-El tercero dice que… "Tercero: Si usted es un hombre y está con un 'acompañante' haga que su acompañante le ayude con este vibrador. ADVERTENCIA: Le recomendamos _dilatar _su entrada para evitar dolores."

— ¿Qué significa dilatar?

— Papá dijo que era cuando facilitabas la entrada a cualquier objeto, ¿funcionará esto?

Stan sacó una botella que decía "_lubricante_" del bolso de Britney Spears.

— Dice "Lubricante, lo mejor para facilitar entradas, y para esas noches _especiales_"

— Sí, es eso, pero… ¿Cómo se usa eso?

— Hm… Investigaré en mi teléfono.

— Está bien.

Stan comenzó a buscar por paginas hasta que encontró una en cómo se usaba entre amigos esa extraña botella.

Tan pronto comenzó a ver las imágenes de las instrucciones, se sonrojó al cien por ciento y trató de tranquilizarse.

— B-Bien Kyle, n-no soy gay… S-Sólo haré lo que dice aquí.

— Eso lo sé, Stan. Sólo hazlo.

— B-Bien.

Stan siguió paso por paso las instrucciones de esa extraña página.

Untó algo de lubricante en dos dedos y se dirigió a Kyle, y con cuidado, introdujo esos dos dedos en la entrada de Kyle.

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Stan! ¡¿Q-Qué carajo haces?!

— ¡Eso es lo que viene aquí, Kyle!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Sólo haz que no me duela mucho!

— L-Lo haré…

Siguió con el siguiente paso; movió sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, también haciendo movimientos de tijeras mientras sus dedos estaban en la entrada de Kyle.

— Ah... S-Stan… Y-Yo…

Stan levantó la mirada para observar a su súper mejor amigo; nunca pensó que sólo la siguiente imagen llegaría a "_calentar_" tanto su entrepierna.

Kyle estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entre cerrados con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de ellos y con la respiración agitada.

— K-Kyle… T-Te ves adorable…— Stan se relamió los labios.

— S-Stanley… M-Me siento tan… Bien…

Por instinto, Stan miró el pene de su amigo, y, por alguna extraña razón, se veía grande y lo tocó, el pene de su amigo estaba ardiendo.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

— T-Tengo una idea, confía en mí.

— D-De acuerdo…

Stan sacó sus dedos y tomó el vibrador, lentamente, metió el consolador en la entrada de Kyle, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

— Ah… S-Stan… D-Duele un poco…

— R-Relájate.

Una vez que Stan introdujo el vibrador en la entrada de Kyle, leyó las instrucción, sólo quedaba una "Cuarto: Una vez introducido el vibrador, enciéndalo y disfrute."

Lo encendió y, en cuanto lo hizo, Kyle comenzó a gemir y moverse como nunca lo había visto.

— ¡Ah! ¡M-Me siento extraño!

Stan tomó el pene de Kyle y movió su mano de arriba abajo lentamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Stan! ¡S-Sigue así!

— _¿Qué pasaría sí?_ — Stan pensó, e introdujo el pene de Kyle en su boca.

— ¡Oh! ¡S-Sí! ¡T-Tan bien!

Stan movió su boca y lamió la punta del pene de su amigo, éste, echó la cabeza para atrás en señal de placer extremo.

— ¡S-Stan! ¡M-Mi interior se siente extraño!

Stan chupó, lamió y succionó el pene de Kyle como si del caramelo más dulce del mundo se tratase.

— ¡Nghh! ¡Y-Yo…!

Y terminó corriéndose en la boca de su mejor amigo, Stan tragó todo ese extraño líquido.

— S-Sabe delicioso, Kyle. — Stan le sonrió mientras se acercaba para besar a Kyle.

Era un beso apasionado, Kyle trataba de recuperar su respiración, pero, al acercarse Stan, comenzó de nuevo a respirar agitadamente.

— S-Stan… E-Esto es tan gay…

— K-Kyle…— Ahora era Stan quien lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y la respiración agitada.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

Kyle miró a la entrepierna de Stan y notó un gran bulto, instintivamente bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, e introdujo el pene de Stan en su boca.

— ¡Oh, Kyle! — Stan se fue recostando poco a poco en el suelo, las atenciones que Kyle le brindaba lo hacían sentir extraño, pero demasiado bien.

— ¿L-Lo hago bien? — Kyle lo miró con enorme ternura a la vez que seguía con lo suyo.

— Ngh… S-Sí, sigue.

— S-Stan… Y-Yo…

Kyle sacó el vibrador de su entrada y, con cuidado, se_ montó _ en el pene de Stan.

— ¡Ah! — Gimieron al unísono.

— K-Kyle… E-Estás muy… A-Apretado…

— N-No digas esas cosas…

Stan le quitó el abrigo a Kyle y subió su camisa, dejando ver sus rosados y erectos pezones al descubierto, Stan los pellizcó un poco y los jaló.

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Sí!

Kyle continuó moviéndose, hasta que golpeó con fuerza su próstata.

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Stan! ¡Dame más!

Stan, tomó de nuevo el pene de Kyle y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Justo así, Stan!

— ¡Kyle! ¡Y-Yo no puedo…!

— E-Está bien, y-yo tampoco aguantaré mucho… ¡A-Acabemos juntos, Stan!

Kyle se agachó un poco para besar a Stan y entrelazar sus manos.

— ¡S-Stan!

— ¡Nghh! ¡Kyle!

Ambos terminaron corriéndose, Stan en el interior de Kyle y Kyle en el estómago de Stan.

— S-Stan…— Kyle trataba de recuperar la respiración.

— Kyle… T-Te quiero…

— Y-Yo a ti.

Stan le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¡E-Está ocupado!

— ¡Eso lo sabemos! ¡Dejen de coger allí dentro!

Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron, ¿Tan fuerte se habría escuchado?

* * *

**Hola :3 Pues volví otro lemmon Style, no lo sé, tal vez tengo un trauma con los consoladores y con el Style (? prometo que el siguiente fic será de Bunny D: dejen reviews si les gustó o sino, alguna crítica constructiva :3 **

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
